His Dying Chance
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: A thousand souls were to much. He wouldn't allow him to collect them, he wouldn't allow him to save him. He needed another option. If he needed drop to his knees and beg, he would just to make sure Alan Humphries lived, but what is the price he's willing to pay?
1. A Chance

This is my second Kuroshitsuji fic and it's based around Alan and Eric. It's not yaoi or anything, but there are times when they act like it. I really adore Alan and Eric and I think fell in love with Alan when I watched the musical. He was so cute. Anyway, I hope all you darling's enjoy the story. OCness may occur, just telling you that now, so without further rambling, I present to you, His Dying Chance.

* * *

What would you do if you were on the verge of falling into darkness and you only had one last chance to break free? One last chance to cling to the very thread that led you down. To the very life you've known. Would you risk everything and do what is right for yourself or realize you're just a hassle and it'd be best to let go…or, what if there was a chance to be in-between. Be a being among the dead and the living. Would you stay at the crossroad? Would you leave behind your loved ones to live amongst new family and friends or would you let yourself fall? For a Grim Reaper, that choice was never given, that chance of choice was never allowed. You were on the death list, your body just a shell as your soul lifts into careful hands, forming and saving your memories, making you a being if immortality…but, what happens when a Grim Reaper is dying? What happens to them?

To me…

* * *

So...not really a first chapter and it may be a little dark, but I'm tired and I get dark when I'm tired. However, I can guarantee it will get happier, I mean, next chapter has Ronald in it. Who isn't happy around Ronald? Other than William who's never happy...but he's so damn...Uh!...Grell mode activated, sorry. Anyway, please review if you actually read the first part. Once again, I apologize for how dark this. It picks up. Promise loves!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Since his attack the day before, Eric, William, Ronald, Grell, basically everyone forbade Alan from going out and collecting despite how much faster it would've been. He looked down at his paperwork and pushed it aside. Normally, Alan was kind-hearted but something about being forced to stay because he was getting weaker…sicker, did nothing to help his mood. He wanted to prove to them that he wasn't useless, that he could help, sick or healthy. As much as he had sympathy for the dying, he sometimes envied them. They were sleeping, at peace, nothing to worry about anymore. Just bliss. "Still in a sour mood, are you Humphries?"

He glanced up at William. "Yes. I don't just want to sit here. I want to get out and help."

"That may be so but taking a risk like running into a demon a day after one of your more severe attacks doesn't seem like such a great idea."

Alan crossed his arms. "But I can't sit here and let my friends do my collections for me. It doesn't feel right."

"It's for the best, Alan. It's to make sure you stay with us longer. Now, is your paperwork done?"

Alan looked at the papers. "Yes senpai." He said handing William the small stack.  
William took the papers shaking his head. Alan watched him leave then stood going outside and staring up at the sky. The stars shone as bright as the moon but there was one star that caught his eye. It twinkled brighter than any of the other stars. "Another soul has flown up, has it?" he asked the sky. "I hope they have a better life there than any of us have here, if there is a second afterlife after this one." He closed his eyes and just pictured everything after he passed. Who would be waiting for him, what would be waiting for him? Darkness? Family? Light? "Al, there ya are." He felt an arm around his shoulders. "I was looking for ya."

Alan looked up to Eric and offered him a smile. There was always him that helped Alan get through the day. "Was it busy?"

"Nah."

"Even with my collections?"

"Even with your collections, but I let Ron and Grell took most of the heap."

"Why didn't you?"

"If I did, I'd still be reaping. I'd rather be here with you then out there. But damn is London freezing this time of year. You'd think Hell was going to freeze over."

"Senpai would be ecstatic if that happened. No more demons for us to deal with and we all know his dire hate for them."

"Sure do, so why are you out here?"

"I was looking at the stars. See that one there?" he asked pointing to it.

"Uh, yeah."

"See how it twinkles more than the others?"

"Yeah."

"To me it means another soul has gone above."

"You know, I think of it as a sign of a couple."

"So every star represents someone's love for another?"

"I think so." Alan smiled and thought of it through Eric's eyes. A star for every sign of love, a twinkle for every couple. "You know Al, that twinkling star reminds me of your eyes."

"My eyes?" he asked looking back to Eric.

"Sure does. Whenever you smile, that twinkle is there." He ruffled Alan's hair. "Now come on. It's getting colder out here." Alan followed Eric back into the Library and both looked up to the ticking clock. "Quitting time. Good. I can't wait to go home and have a nice hot bath."

"I just want to rest."

"For your body, that'd be a good idea." He winked to Alan and left without another word.

Alan sighed and looked around the old building. He'd been there for almost four years and there were still things he hadn't noticed before, like certain cracks in the pillars, or how the books of the cinematic records dimmed with age. He picked one from the shelf and ran his hand down the front. He always wondered if eventually the soul left the record and went to where it was destined to be or if it was trapped forever. Well, if he believed the twinkle of the star was a soul, he kind of answered his own question.

He slipped the record away and leaned against the wall. Most nights, he waited until everyone, including Mr. Spears, went home so he would be along, in the quiet of the Library with just the ticking of the clock keeping him company. He never did anything, he just sat with a lit candle and thought of his life. He never used to be so depressed most of the time, but the closer her came to death, the more he thought about what would happen after. "Alan."

He basically fell out of his seat and he snapped toward the offender, sighing seeing Ronald with his boyish smile plastered on his boyish face. "Evening Ronald."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You sound down."

"I'm fine. I've just gotten to think a lot."

"Obviously." He sat beside him. "Mind telling me what's on your mind."

"Nothing. It's just stupid stuff that really only concerns me.

"Alan. We're friends and if something is really bugging you, you can tell me. I may not be able to give good advice, but I have ways of cheering people up."

"That you do." He shifted. "I was just thinking about my time, if you understand what I mean."

"Oh, that…yeah." He shrugged and smiled. "Don't let it get to ya. Life's short so why not live it to the fullest. Remember what Undertaker told us? The dead have more fun than the living because we don't have any consequences."

"Such as you and drinking."

"Yeah. I'd be dead if I was alive right now. I know it's still bad to do, but I'm a teenager. I'm at the age where I want to be rowdy and you should too. You're young and who knows how much time ya got left. I say live it like every day was your last. I know I do." Alan's laugh shocked the blonde. "What'd I say?"

"Living life to the fullest and all you do is drink, flirt and work. I'd say you could do more than that."

"I'm a teenager. That's my fullest right now." He laughed with his friend. "Now let's blow this place. It really gives me a chill being alone here."

"Why did you come back anyway?"

"I had to pick up a few things and drop my scythe off at General Affairs."

"Busted it again?"

"Only a few scratches."

"Uh huh. Usually a few scratches with you is normally torn in half or crushed into nothing."

"Just a few scratches."

Alan couldn't help his smile widening. Ronald did have a knack for cheering people up, even if they were on their worst day. He swore, if Ronald tried hard enough, he might even get Mr. Spears to crack a small smile.

They parted ways and Alan entered his home. It was a one story apartment that was small and cozy like Alan liked. He set a few longs in the fire, made himself a cup of tea and sat down, watching the crackle pop of the fire. The flames danced and twirled with one another, creating a dance that made Alan's mind drift off to more happy thoughts. All of them always about Eric, because since he could remember, he and Eric had been close friends. The again, Eric was his partner, teaching him things and blathering on about woman and such. Sometimes Alan thought Ronald got the way he was today because of Eric. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and drank his tea before his eyelids became heavy. He set the tea on the table in front of him and lay down, closing his arms. He didn't need a blanket to keep warm as the fire shared its warmth. He took a deep breath before falling into a land of dreams where he could make anything happen, where he could rule a thousand kingdoms or have any ability he wanted. All Alan wanted to do was dream and make his dreams reality, but reality would simply wash his dreams away in stress, work and arguments. Sometimes, dreams were meant to be dreams and never reality, but Alan could live with it. It gave him something to look forward to when he would eventually fall asleep.

* * *

This chapter, I will admit, could be a little boring, but the next chapter picks up into the actual plot. Promise loves! :)


End file.
